


Little Bird

by Zoya87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Breeding, Demon, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, anal breeding, angel - Freeform, vaginal breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: When a young angel finds a cave she's been dreaming about for years she's in for a surprise.





	

I saw it as it had been in my dreams every night. A mossy cave that called to me. I never expected to see it in reality as I walked inside. I felt as though I had known this place my whole life.

As I moved inside the dark cave I felt as though it was just another dream and I would awake when I got further inside. The cool air chilled my spine in anticipation of something familiar yet new. My dreams had never been this vivid.

I approached the point where I normally woke up and as in my dreams there was an odd light radiating from inside the cave. I continued forth, but didn't wake up. My chest bounced up and down as I breathed heavily longing to know what waited for me beyond this. I quickened my pace needing to know what had been calling to me all these years.

The tunnel opened up into a large bright room. There was a sizeable slab in the middle of the room that I walked up to and touched. The room was otherwise empty.

"My my what do we have here?"

I turned around towards the source of the feminine voice. The route I came in had vanished and there stood a tall busty demon woman who had two leathery wings, red skin, enormous breasts, two long horns, and a tail with a tuft of black hair on the end matching her long luxurious hair on her head.

I gasped and my feathery wings shuddered. I recognized her as one of the demon leaders who had been sealed away somewhere secret for centuries. Why had I been dreaming of this place?

She laughed, "What a cute little babe of an angel I have trapped here with me now. I wonder what I shall do with you." She punctuated her sentence with a lick of her lips.

"I don't understand this doesn't make any sense why are you here? Why have I been dreaming of this place for years?"

She sauntered up to me her hips shaking seductively with each fluid movement. "You've been dreaming on this place? Well it must be destiny that you are here then my little angel. Because I assure you that you are the one trapped in here with me."

She grabbed my chin and pulled it up until I was looking directly into her bright green pools she had for eyes. I breathed heavily as I had never been this close to a demon before especially not a seductive naked one such as herself. I might be a female, but her charms were not lost on me.

She leaned in and I could feel the warmth of her breath across my face as she closed her eyes and kissed me passionately. Her soft large lips enveloped mine as if they'd known each other for eternity. I felt a warmth growing inside of me as she kissed me. This wasn't right why was I feeling attracted to this demon?

I tried to push her away and she let go of me. She smiled and ripped off my wrap that covered my breasts. They bounced in their new found freedom and she roughly grabbed and fondled them for their first time.

"Hnn stop!" I cried.

"Aww little bird we are going to have so much time to get to know each other. So...intimately!" She said as she ripped off my skirt. "You will have no need for clothes here."

She grabbed my waist and caressed my hips sliding down to my thighs. Her touch made my body ache with a burning fire that grew from my loins.

"No!" I gasped as she slid one of her hands towards my inner thigh and slowly up to my womanhood.

With a slender finger she gently prodded my nethers. She found my clit and began rubbing it.

"Oh my you are already wet down here. Do I excite you that much? Hmm this may work out better than I expected."

I moaned as she skillfully and vigorously rubbed my clit. She leaned down and gently kissed my small breasts then slid one of my nipples into her mouth. I moaned as my body was pleasured and toyed with exactly to her liking. It felt great, but I still didn't really want to be doing this with her.

She slid her finger down and then inside my wet virgin pussy.

"Ahh wait stop you'll corrupt me!"

She pulled her lips off my nipple with a lewd sucking sound. "They still teach you young birds that bull? Well it's all a ploy to get you not to experience the joys of your own body. Besides you are so wet down here I'd think you really don't want me to stop at all."

"Noo." I whined.

She slid her finger inside and out at a tender pace. I felt so hot I thought I was going to melt. It was true I didn't want her to stop even if it corrupted me. Why had I never known pleasure of the body felt so good? She sped up her tempo and slid another finger inside stretching me further.

I moaned like a bitch in heat as she finger fucked me and began playing with my clit again.

"Mmm yes you like that don't you? If you’re a good little bird I will have a nice surprise for you"

"I...I will be your good little bird." I murmured in embarrassment as I gave in to my lust.

It felt amazing as she played with my needy pussy. I had never known the touch of another and all I wanted now was for her to not stop. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked my body and a heat rose up in me.

"Get up on the slab." She pulled her fingers away from me.

I immediately did as she told me to and sat up on the slab. I needed her touch to continue. She seemed to be playing with herself, but I soon noticed a bulge protruding out from her nethers.

"What's that?" I said as my eyes widened in curiosity and fear.

"Oh this?" She moved her hand enough for me to see a cock growing from between her legs. "This my dear is going to go inside of you once I get it ready."

She continued stroking it and the thing grew to a monstrous size.

"That's never going to fit inside of me!"

"Oh I think it will go in easier than you think little bird."

She grabbed my legs and spread them as she leaned in close pressing the head of her cock against my pussy lips. She began to ease her way in as my pussy stretched to accommodate her massive cock. I moaned lewdly as the head popped in filling my tight pussy to maximum capacity. She slid her member inside of me ever so gently stretching me open. I moaned like a whore as her cock invaded further and further inside me until she slammed it down to the base. It was so huge she breached my womb cuasing me to shudder and orgasm instantly .

"See little bird I knew you could take it. You even seem to be enjoying it immensely."

She began rocking her hips causing wave after wave of pleasure the flow threw my body. She leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips. I needily began rocking my hips matching pace with hers as she fucked my tight hole. I wrapped my arms around her and began to caress her neck.  
She quickened her pace pounding her large cock all the way in my needy cunt and then pulling it almost all the way out and thrusting back in again. I'd never felt such pleasure in my life and was lost in the mindless lust as I rocked my hips faster trying to quickly take all of her cock inside of me.

I felt a rising pleasure in my body and I knew I was getting close to cumming again.

"Ah I'm so close!" I whined.

"Oh really? Let's make that little cunt of yours quiver then shall we?"

She quickened her pase pounding my tight pussy which squeezed harder around her thick firm shaft. Her body rocked mine as we fucked like rabbits.

"Oh yes!" I moaned as I orgasmied around her hard cock causing my wet pussy juice to squirt all over us.

"My my you're really enjoying yourself now. Well I have another surprise for you." She pulled large shaft out of me and it began shrinking down to nothing disappearing in her velvety folds.

 

Out from her pussy a long fat tube slid out of her nethers. It had to be as long as her cock was, but far thicker. She grabbed it and began prodding my entrance with it.

"What's that?"

She began to slide the massive appendage inside of me stretching my previously virgin hole wide open. I moaned like a slut not even questioning why she had this appendage so long as it caused me pleasure.

"Why this thing is going to help me get you pregnant...well not in the traditional sense. I'm going to lay my eggs in you to breed you. You will become the mother of my new army. Together we will make so many children."

She slidd the long appendage into me until it started stretching open my womb as he cock had before. I gasped as my now loose cunt clamped down on her plush organ and my body rocked with another orgasm. I was becoming a real slut. I didn't even care if she was going to breed me and make me the mother of her many children. The prospect actually excited me. My pussy was dripping wet at the thought of her filling me with eggs.

"To answer your question. This thing," She said as she shoved her massive tube all the way inside of me. I gasped. "Is called an ovipositor. Not all demons have it; I'm special. Are you ready little bird?"

I bit my lip and nodded I was as ready as I was going to be and eagerly waiting. I felt something large begin sliding inside of me stretching me even wider than her ovipositor had.

"Haann," I gasped.

The egg pushed it's way inside stretching my whorish hole with each inch it invaded. I let out a pleasurable moan as it pushed further into me hitting my cervix and pushing inside my womb. It stretched my poor room wide as it popped in nestling deep inside of me.  
Another egg was at my entrance and sliding it's way inside. It pressed apart my walls causing me to pant in delight as it made it's way inside. I wanted more. As if reading my mind before this egg had even made it's way completely inside another parted my loose lips and pushed itself inside.

"Yes...more," I gasped.

"My my little bird you have become such a slut in so little time. That's ok you will be my slut."

She fondled my breasts and I cried in glee as the eggs made their way further inside of me and another graced my needy entrance. The deepest egg pushed apart my cervix causing my body to shake in anticipation of an orgasim. The next egg pushed it's way into my womb causing an earth shattering orgasm my innards spasumed around our glorious eggs hugging them in delight. I could feel my womb stretching out to accommodate my new babies. It felt so damn good I never wanted this to stop.

Another and then another egg found it's way inside of me until it was an endless line of eggs stretching out my gaping pussy. They roughly battered my insides hitting my G-spot and stimulating my cervix and womb. I was in heaven. I couldn't contain the lewd noises I made as I moaned and lost myself in the pleasure of being bred in this way.

The endless line of eggs entered my womb stretching it out beyond belief until my stomach bulged out making me look as though I were pregnant and about to burst. I came with each egg that entered me and nestled itself deep in my womb. I wanted this.

It seemed to last forever, but then the eggs began to become scarce, and I looked into the demon's eyes pleadingly.

"Oh you want more? You already seem to be at capacity. Don't worry little bird this will become a regular occurrence. Or maybe... I could fill up your backdoor as well.”

I felt the last egg slide into my pussy stretching it as if went along. It pushed it's way into my womb and nestled with the others that would soon become demons for me to birth to. She began to slide her ovipositor out of my cunt leaving my pussy feeling empty and gaping. 

"Hmm I suppose we could fill up your ass as well." I felt her fleshy appendage brush up against my rear. I felt a pressure against my unused hole as she pressed her fleshy tube against it firmly waiting for my body to accept it. I felt my body relax and her pleasurable tool begin to stretch me open. I gasped as it roughly stretched me wide open without any prep. My walls clamped down around the invading appendage as it squirmed inside of me opening me up for breeding. I moaned and relaxed as she grabbed my hips and thrust herself all the way inside of me.

"Ahh!"

"Oh you're so tight back here. I guess I should have known you wouldn't have done anything back here either."

I already felt stretched to my limits, but I was willing and eagerly wanted more. I wanted all her eggs she could fit inside of me. I felt pressure against my new entrance and an egg push its way inside. I moaned a it stretched me wider than I'd ever been I felt I was at my breaking point, but it only continued to slide in. Slowly it stretched out the length of my insides as it slid further and further into my unexplored depths. It felt amazing to be opened so wide and have something moving so deep inside of me.

Another egg parted my entrance stretching it wide as it closed behind it. I actually orgasimed this time as the widest part of the egg slid inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as the eggs continued to travel inside of me; the first one popping out of her long tube and finding a nice spot to sit inside of me. A third one worked its way inside loosening my tight hole for the onslaught of more eggs. The next one was right behind it and the next after that. It became an endless stream of eggs flowing inside of my needy ass. They stretched my tight asshole wide open only to almost immediately have it slam shut behind them, but there happened to be another egg there to repeat the process. It sent me over the edge and I squirmed and moaned as I reached my climax.

The eggs slid deep inside of me finding a place to nestle together deep in my abdomen. My stomach expanded out further until I looked like I was going to give birth to quadruplets. I literally looked like I was going to burst and I couldn't be happier. The demon pumped her eggs into my ass and all I did was moan and cum like a little slut. I was a little slut; her slut. I couldn't believe how lewd I had become or the pleasures I had found. I came and came and came again losing myself in the pleasure of her eggs going in my ass.

"Mmm little bird I think you are filling up to capacity haha. If we keep doing this I will have my army in no time. You seem to take it well enough."

All I could do was moan like a whore in response. I could feel the eggs expanding me inside as they collected together filling up my body. My belly felt so full I didn't know if I'd be able to move. I felt her eggs slow down and then the last one popped into my now loose ass and made its way down to the rest of them.

She slid her ovipositor out of my hole which gaped, maybe as much as my pussy did.

"My my little bird your body almost seems to be begging me for more. It's a good thing I know you are at your limits. I wouldn't want to break my new mate."

"Aaahh," I gasped.

"Well we shall have much time together to repeat this," she grinned at me.

I smiled back at her.


End file.
